Grand Proposal
by Adi's girl
Summary: this is a cute little story on proposal of first love! its based on Rajvi. hope all the Rajvi fans like it! umm, there are some Dareya scenes but, not much. hope you like it! (wink)


**HELLOE EVERYONE! HERE I AM, WITH MY NEW OS. I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT.**

 **ALSO, I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF MESSAGES IN RELATION TO THE STORY ANDEKHA SACH WHICH I HAVE DELETED. THERE ARE A LOT OF REASONS I HAD TO TAKE THAT STEP.**

 **I WASN'T GETTING TIME TO UPDATE IT. AND I WASN'T KIND OF HAPPY WITH THE STORY.**

 **LOTS OF MY READERS WERE UNHAPPY WITH ME, ABOUT DELAY IN UPDATING THE STORY AND ABOUT THE ILLOGICAL FACTS ABOUT THE STORY. (I loved that most of you were frank in expressing yourself)**

 **Thus I had to delete the story. Im sorry if I have hurt anyone's feelings. Here is a story as an apology to all of my beloved readers there! I hope you enjoy it! And give me frank unfiltered reviews! (WINK)**

 **Here goes the story…**

Even the air of bureau seemed busy today. All the officers had an intense look on their face, and everyone seemed pretty busy and into their work. They had given a deadline by their boss and they had to reach it. Abhijeet and Daya were sharing one PC, Purvi and Shreya were trying to search for a person's identity. Freddie was reading a file with a grumpy face. ACP sat in his cabin keeping an eye on his juniors.

In midst of all this our two best friends managed to have a secret conversation, under their senior's nose. "ab lag rha hai kyu maine Daya ki baat nhi maan li, na hum bureau aate aur na hi yeh case solve karne ke chakkar me faste" Shreya said with sadness in her voice and typing furiously on the keyboard, eyes stuck on the computer screen.

"aur madam agar aap bureau nahi aate, toh kaha jaate?" Purvi asked moving the mouse and reading the content on the screen

"kahi bhi.. Daya sath me hote hai na.. toh har jagah romantic hojaati hai. Aur aaj toh Valentines day hai! Love is in the air" Shreya replied, imagining herself and Daya in some café getting cozy. Shy little smile taking birth on her lips.

"oh madam! Apne khayalo se bahar aao.. filhal hume iss criminal ke khayalo ko samajhna hai" Purvi said nudging her through the elbow

"chchch! Nahi karna mujhe kaam.. kahi bhaag jana hai" Shreya cribbed

"Daya sir ke sath?" Purvi said as if stating the fact. Shreya smiled slyly.

"tera kuch nhi ho sakta Shreya…" Purvi said shaking her head

"tu hai na.. sambhal lena, chal tu nhi toh Daya hai hi mera khayal rakhne ke liye" Shreya blushed

"oh god! Kabse Daya Daya Daya Daya kiye jaa rhi hai! Tu thik toh hai na?" Purvi hissed

"nahi main thik nhi hu" Shreya replied typing vigorously

"aur kya hua hai aapko?" Purvi said discreetly

" _humko pyar hua.. puri hui dua.."_ Shreya sang in her low tone

/"Shshshs… pagal hogayi hai kya? Kisine sunn liya toh tujhe aur mujhe dono ko goli maar denge!" Purvi sushed her. Shreya giggled softly. Purvi, shook her head and tried concentrating back on her work. But Shreya's words echoed in her head _'aaj valentines day hai na…'_ trying to distract herself she resumed her work.

'tring tring' "Hello? Senior Inspector Abhijeet here… ha?... kaha? Thik hai… hum abhi aate hai.." Abhijeet disconnected the call and quickly rushed into ACP's cabin. Daya too followed him with concern. All the others shared inquisitive looks.

"bhagwan kare koi naya case na ho…" Shreya whispered to Purvi

"yeh CID hai beta… yaha kuch bhi ho sakta hai…" Purvi replied, as she tried to discreetly peep into ACP's cabin.

Few minutes later, all the three men rushed out of the cabin and announced, "khooni ka pata chal gaya hai… hum jaa rhe hai usse pakadne." And moved out

"but sir…" Freddie interrupted, all three stopped abruptly and turned towards him, "khooni ka pata kaise chala?" Freddie said hesitantly

"Rajat ka call aaya tha abhi, usske hath koi aisa sabot laga hai jisse hum khooni tak aasani se pahuch sakte hai…" Daya explained hurriedly & then they moved out before Freddie would come up with some other question. All the three juniors stared at each other blankly.

"chalo case toh solve hogaya... main jaa raha hu, bahut dimaak kharab hogaya mera toh. Thodi thandi hawa khake aata hu" saying Freddie exited the bureau. Shreya and Purvi shifted their stiff position to a relaxed one as the pressure subsided.

"finally, case khatam!" Shreya said with a deep breath. "hmm.." Purvi replied playing with the pen kept on the table and lost in her thoughts

"abhi main aur Daya bahar jaa sakte hai…" Shreya chirped hum humara special day manaenge! Yay! I'm so excited! I wish main tujhe keh sakti humare sath chal but… sorry" Shreya went on. Purvi sat on the chair, hardly paying attention to what her friend is saying. She was lost in her own thoughts.

' _Rajat'_ she had played that name in her mind so many times. And each time she played it the more sweeter it sounded, the more intensely her heart ran, much louder her stomach would growl. Her lips curved with slight happiness as she thought that it was because of Rajat, that today this case was resolved. _'kitne intelligent hai na wo..'_ she said to herself, her smile growing more broader. Even though her eyes were open, she actually picture him in front of her eyes at present. She looked at his desk, where he would usually sit, running his hands through his hair. Staring at the computer intensely. She loved it the way he got irritated every time his PC would hang up. He was never good with technology. And she would tamely go and help him fix his computer. Purvi would come forward to help him for everything and anything.

Once, Rajat was having some cat fight with his sister Dr. Tarika. That day, he couldn't get a lunchbox as he wasn't talking to his sister. Purvi offered him her lunchbox. She had brought her favorite 'gobi ke paranthe', yet she sacrificed it for him, and settled herself for a cold vada pav. Purvi was performing these sacrifices since last 1 & half years. And her feelings towards Rajat were secured in her own heart. She was so conscious about her feelings that she had not even told Shreya about it.

Taking a deep sigh, Purvi shook her head in dismay.

"tujhe kya hua? Sar kyu hila rahi hai?" Shreya interrupted her thoughts

"umm… kuch nahi" Purvi said with a weak smile. Shreya gave her a suspicious look.

"kabhi kabhi mujhe aisa lagta hai, tum mujhse kuch chupa rahi ho.." Shreya said

"tumse kuch chupaake mujhe kya milega" Purvi cross-questioned her

"umm.." Shreya thought for a while, "sukoon?" she prompted

"what?!" Purvi said in bewilderment

"aur nahi toh kya! Tumhe aur Daya ko bada sukoon milta hai na mujhe pareshaan karne me! Aur tum dono meri weakness jante ho, mujhse secret bardasht nahi hote.." Shreya complained.

"arreee meri Maa!" Purvi stressed on the word 'maa', "koi secret nahi hai. Lekin ha mujhe maza toh aata hai tujhe pareshan karne me"

Shreya first glared at her, then both friends laughed looking at each other…

Few minutes later, Shreya's cell phone buzzed. The way Shreya responded over the phone Purvi concluded it was Daya on the other side. Moving back to her work, she gave them their space.

The minute Shreya completed her talk over the call, she got up from her seat and rushed to the washroom. Few minutes later as she immersed out, Purvi found her fresh & all minty.

"hmm… lagta hai Valentines day kaif romantic honewala hai kiske liye.." Purvi said staring at her screen. Shreya blushed as she gathered her things and stuffed them in her bag haphazardly.

Shreya was about to exit the bureau when Purvi took a hold on her hand and pulled her, "purviiiii! Kya kar rhi hai? Aaj nahi please.. jaane de. Daya mera wait kar rhe honge.."

"ha ha chale jana, chale jana… tujhe yaha rok ke mujhe bhi kya milega…" Purvi said very coolly, "bas ek sawaal ka jawab de de…"

" ha jaldi puch…" said Shreya brushing her already straight hair

"tonight is the night?" said Purvi with a wink, firstly Shreya played the card of innocence first. But couldn't sustain and then her red flushed face revealed everything!

"kuch kehne ki jarurat nahi hai… ja. Ja simran jaa… jee le apni zindagi!" Purvi said dramatically. Shreya just rushed out the minute she was released from Purvi's clutches.

Purvi was left alone in the bureau now. She sighed and then got back to her work again. But apparently, she was just reading the cases physically. Her mental state was occupied with something else. To be precise with someone else!

 _Pata nahi Rajat sir abhi kaha honge? Kya kar rhe honge.. tumhe kya lagta hai? Aaj wo bureau aaenge? Kya pata? Waise agar aagaye toh acha lagega mujhe..ha, but yaha toh mere alawa koi nahi hai.. main baat kya akrungi unse? Oh wait, aaj hi case khatam hua hai, toh mujhe nahi lagta Rajat sir aaenge._ (this thought of not meeting Rajat made her sad.)

 _Rajat sir ki na baat hi alag hai. Unse nahi milu na toh thoda suna suna sa lagta hai.. magar koi nahi, main unki itni achii dost bhi nahi hu k wo mere liye khaas bureau aaye.. thik hai na. aaj bhi unke photo ko dekh kar kaam chala lungi._ (she took a deep sigh and digged in her pocket for her cell phone. Searched for Rajat's photo in the gallery and immediately found one. He was in his black t-shirt blue jeans and glares! He was standing with a blue guitar in his hand, giving a pose. Purvi had stared at it for about infinite times, but still she found that image breathtaking)

"Purvi?" she heard his voice, firstly she thought that she was thinking about him so much that she was hallucinating of hearing his voice. "Purvi?" but the second call brought her to reality!

"ji-ji? Raja-Rajat sir? Aap? Aap kab aaye?!" blood had drained from her face. She seemed pale, and her legs denied to support her. Which Rajat found unusual. He stared at her skeptically.

"tum thik toh ho na?" he asked as he took slow lazy strides towards his desk.

"ji? Ji.." Purvi hesitated and slipped her phone back in her pocket. There was nothing to say, she wasn't expecting him here. And the silence was killing her more.

"aap sir yaha?" Purvi said breaking the silence, but suddenly realized it was a dumb question.

"Purvi.. main bhi ek CID officer hu. Yaha kaam karta hu.." Rajat said taking his seat and switching on his computer.

"hahaha.. ha sahi hai" Purvi had nothing to say. She envisaged slapping her forehead. _Waise bhi koi khaas image nahi hai tumhaari, ab aur faltu sawal karke jo hai usse b kharab mat kar_

Rajat working on his computer kept an eye on Purvi through his peripheral vision. Purvi was feeling very conscious. This was the first time, she and Rajat were in the bureau alone.

"coffee?" she asked breaking the silence, Rajat simply shook his head staring the computer screen.

"main toh lungi.." saying she got up from her place walked towards the coffee machine, and poured herself a cup of coffee. All the time she couldn't resist on staring at Rajat. Her eyes were still on Rajat when she took her first sip of coffee. But, something happened that shouldn't have happened, the bureau tiles were sprayed by coffee originating from Purvi's mouth.

"Purvvii? Tum thik toh ho?" Rajat said bewildered, and ran towards her

"ji.. ji.. main thik hu" Purvi said wiping her lips from the back of her hand

"kya hua aaj tumhe?" Rajat asked concerned

"ku-kuch nahi.. wo main coffee me shakkar daalna bhul gayi thi.." said Purvi not making an eye-contact. Rajat stared at her, not knowing what to say. Discarding the coffee cup. Purvi moved to her desk, gathered her stuff, flung the bag around her shoulder and hurriedly walked out of the bureau saying, "main ghar jaa rhi hu"

Rajat stood there, numb oblivious of the reason for her behavior. As he occupied his seat back, he called the peon to clean the coffee marks. Shrugged away his thoughts about Purvi's behavior and tried concentrating on his work.

As Purvi, was on her two wheeler heading towards her home, all her stupidity replayed in her mind, with an automatic rewind button. And her juvenile thoughts were flowing more rapidly today! _Purvviii! Zara bhi samajh nahi hai tujhme! Waise hi koi khaas image nahi thi Rajat sir ke saamne, aaj toh aur kharab hogayi… pata nahi wo mere bare me kya soch rahe honge! Oh God! You are mad Purvi! Kuch bhi karti rehti hai! Ab kal kya muh dikhaungi unko? Coffee tujhe peena nahi tha, fir bhi uthkar coffee machine tak jana tha.. kyu? Uss angle se Rajat sir zyada handsome dikhte hai, hai na? hogaya? Ab nihaar liya unko har angle se? kal se angle chodo, line, circle, oval kahi se unka view nahi dekhna hai.. wait wait wait. Yeh zyada hoagaya. Rajat sir ko nihaarungi nahi toh kaise chalega? Thoda sa nihaarna allowed hai. Duh! He is so cute! Kyu itne cute hai wo? Kyu? Chalo mana cute hai, handsome hai, intelligent hai. Criminals ko asaani se pakad lete hai. Magar kya fayda uss intelligence ka jo ek ladki ke feelings ko nahi samjh sake…_

 _Lagta hai Purvi tujhe hi kuch karna padega. Nahi nahi… unse darr bhi lagta hai. Kya pata kaise react karenge? Ha, aise gussa toh nahi honge.. magar hogaye toh? Agar kuch karna hai toh aaj hi.. aaj toh valentines day hai.. lekin, mujhme itni himmat bhi nahi hai. Aur waise bhi, propose toh pehle ladka karta hai… magar Rajat sir toh kabhi apni feelings express nahi karte.. magar uss din toh unhone Shreya se kaha thaw o usse kitna pasand karte hai. Maybe that's because wo college time se ek dusre ko jante hai.. ya maybe, unke dil me mere liye koi feeling hi nahi hai.._

 _Oh God! Please help! Aaj ke harkato ke wajah se hi pata nahi Rajat sir mere bare me kya soch rahe honge. Ab dil ki baat batadi toh, nahi nahi, main toh chullu bhar paani me dub marna pasand karungi.. jaisa chal raha hai waise chalne do…'_

In the midst of all these thoughts, Purvi had reached home, changed and got cozy on her couch. Her thoughts just had no end, she had difficult time not thinking about Rajat. And how would she manage to face him tomorrow in the bureau.

She cooked a simple dinner for herself, ordered an ice-cream for her. Sat in front of the TV flipping channels, just to distract her. But nothing worked, being it Valentines day, all the programs were dedicated to it. That made her miss Rajat more. She hated herself for missing him so much. Switching off the television, she took her dinner in the balcony and thought of enjoying it with the moonlight.

As the wisp of cold breeze hit her face, she felt soothing. Tinge of happiness dominated on her lips. But the thoughts of Rajat didn't subside, but they were more imagination than thoughts now. She envisaged Rajat with her here now, having this moonlight with her. Caressing her cheeks, enclosing her in his wide, muscular warm arms, protecting her from everyone and everything. As her imagination heated her smile grew more broader. She imagined him seated on the swing licking the ice-cream, which he had snatched from her, as she was taking it out from the refrigerator. She would go running towards him, he would force her to sit in his laps and feed her the ice-cream. _(sigh) yeh sab shayad kabhi sach nahi hoga…_

Interrupting her thoughts her cell phone rang.

 **Rajat sir**

 **…calling**

It made her heart miss a beat! Taking a deep breath she received the call, "hello?" she said hesitantly.

"hello Purvi?"

"ji sir.. boliye" _aww, my name sounds like elixir from his mouth_

"wo Manoj Sharma ki case file maine tumhare desk se le li hai.." Rajat said, Purvi could hear flipping of pages in the background. _Senior hai toh bhi mujhe sab inform kar rahe hai. Aisa boss kisko mila hai kabhi?_

"ji sir, lekin wo complete nahi hai"

"ha koi baat nahi. Main dekh lunga. Mujhe kuch details chahiye thi, aur tumhaare desk par upar hi rakhi thi toh maine le li." He explained

"aap yeh mujhe kal bhi bata sakte the bureau me…" _aapne call kiya mujhe bahut khushi hui… magar khushi express kar sakti hu ya nahi pata nahi…_

"Purvi? Tum thik toh hona?" Rajat said suddenly more grim

"ji? Kyu" _kitna khayal hai inko mera.. I love you boldu kya?boldu I love you?_

"kal main bureau nahi aanewala. Yaad nahi tumhe, ACP sir ke kaam se ek hafte ke liye main Rajasthan jaa rha hu…"

 _Whhaaaatttt! Ek hafte ke liye!no way! Ek hafte tak bina Rajat sir se mile bina main nahi reh sakti. Please tell me yeh mazak hai… please please_

"oh ha.." her voice showed no enthusiasm

"toh socha baaki ke kuch files bhi leke jau, laptop toh sath me leke jaa hi raha hu. Toh mera koi kaam incomplete nahi bachega… isiliye Manoj Sharma wali file le li. Bas wahi inform karna tha tumhe." Said Rajat

"oh..ok thik hai. Have a safe journey" _kya safe journey? Ha kya safe journey? Bhagwan kare aapki train plane jaise bhi aap jaa rhe hai,cancel hojaye, bahut zor ki barish hojaye aur saare trains cancel hojaye. Plane ko take off karne ki jagah hi na mile..!_

"thank you… good night Purvi" Rajat said and disconnected the call.

Lazily, she threw the mobile on the swing nearby and walked around meaninglessly. Something resided on her chest, she couldn't bear with it. A tiny drop found its way out of her right eye. _Good night Purvi…_ his voice echoed in her head infinite times, it erupted more pain!

But suddenly, a storm of feelings hit her, she grabbed her mobile, dialed Rajat's number. After two rings he received it,

"sir kaha hai abhi aap?" she asked without even greeting him

"main? Filhal main bureau me hu.." Rajat sounded clueless

"thik hai. Main abhi aati hu.." and Purvi disconnected the call

"achanak kya hua?" it was too late. Purvi was already on her scooty heading towards bureau.

 _Agar aaj main Rajat sir se apni dil ki baat nahi kahungi, toh kabhi nahi keh paungi. Kab tak aise apne feelings ko chupakar rakhungi. Jo hoga dekha jaega. Agar unhone mera pyar manzoor nahi toh unke wapas anne se pehle kahi chali jaungi. Unhe wapas apna chehra nahi dikhaungi…_

As she reached bureau, she parked her scooty haphazardly. The watchman, was astounded to find her here at this time of the night. He inquired something. But Purvi's head was filled with more important stuff, than to comprehend his sentences.

As she climbed the stairs, she took two steps together. And no time she was in the bureau standing in front of Rajat's desk fighting for sufficient amount of oxygen.

"Sab thik toh hai na Purvi?" Rajat asked standing up from his seat. She nodded her head, tryng to catch her breath. Rajat stared at her, not knowing what to ay next.

"aap kal jaa rhe hai na.. toh aapko good bye bolne aayi hu.." said Purvi and moved closer to him

"wo toh tum call par…" he couldn't complete his sentence. Purvi had blocked his lips with her. It was rough at first, but gradually it softened. The kiss got milder, as Purvi cooled down.

"I love you…" she said as they broke apart. Rajat didn't react. He was silent with a stoic face.

"its ok… jaruri nahi hai aap bhi mere liye same feel karo. Main bas aapse ek baar keh dena chahti thi… aap kal jaa rahe hai na. aapke aane se pehle main yaha se chali jaungi… aap par koi pressure nahi hai. Bas iss baat ki khushi hai, maine apne dil ki baat bol di"

"ha bhai.. hume bhi issi baat ki khushi hai..", Purvi turned around to see who had said this and found all the officers standing there!

She covered her mouth with astonishment! She had not expected this! She thought Rajat was alone in the bureau, and without thinking she had acted so stupidly **again**

"finally tumne confess kar diya! Thank god!" Shreya said

"tum.. tum janti tthi?" Purvi stammered

"pure bureau ko pata tha…" Daya replied in place of Shreya, as he curled his hands around her from back. The thought of everyone knew her feelings towards Rajat made her blush more! She almost melted standing there in front of everyone, when his rigid warm arms circled her around her waist. She turned around and hid her face in his chest! Abhijeet whistled looking at the two.

"Rajat.. jao, ghar jao Purvi ko lekar." She heard ACP saying. She could sense the glee in his voice

"ji sir.." Rajat said shyly

"boss? Kal Rajasthan ke bare me bhul mat jana.." Daya specifically reminded

"kya sir aap bhi.." Rajat blushed. As he walked out of the bureau curling his hands around Purvi's waist, he whispered in her ears, "waise.. agar tumne suna nahi toh fir se keh du.. _I love you 2 3 4"_ Purvi stared at him in disbelief. He mischievously winked at her, making her heart skip a beat!

"oyee Purvvii!" Shreya called her from the door. Rajvi stopped and turned around.

"tonight is the night?" Shreya repeated, and this time it was Purvi's turn to blush!

 **SO GUYS! TELL ME DID YOU'LL LIKE IT?**

 **I HOPE I HAVE REACHED YOUR LEVEL OF EXPECTATIONS.!**

 **WHATEVER IT IS, GOOD/BAD FEEDBACK, JUST REVIEW.**

 **SEND IN YOUR VIEWS,**

 **DESPARATELY WAITING FOR YOUR PRECIOUS FEEDBACK!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
